


3; phone call

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, its kinda sappy and mushy and stuff soz lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: a phone call.





	3; phone call

**Author's Note:**

> i vaguely remembered that i wrote this while i was high off my ass on paint thinner the other day and im real mushy during the colder seasons so here’s a non-prompt line thing that’s probably absolute sappy nonsense fellas
> 
> also if anybody wants to like idk have me do requests or smth. u know what to do fella
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad version for those that prefer it: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/164443745-prompts-list-memeulous-imallexx
> 
> my tumblr: https://presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com/

_Calling **George** …_

It takes four call tones for George to answer the phone, which is a smaller amount than Alex was expecting. With them both on opposite sides of London with different friends, Alex anticipated he would get a text saying George couldn’t call, or maybe a call back a few hours into the night. 

But, unexpectedly, George _did_ answer without any of his previous expectations. “Alex!” is his opening line when the call connects; he sounds borderline giddy, and his voice is underlined with a tone of laughter. 

“Hey, George,” Alex hums back. The sound echoes in the bathroom he’s in and he’s glad his own friends are probably a bit too on the drunker side to notice if he takes an extended absence. He can’t lie, though – he’s a bit tipsy too, enough for a pleasant buzz to run under his skin. Judging from George’s blissful attitude, he must be as well. 

There’s voices clamouring loudly in the background and George laughs. “Lemme just get into the bathroom or somethin’!” Alex can hear Will’s voice echo somewhere in the background, probably some witty remark at George for wandering off.

“Alright, ‘m in the bathroom now.” The voice on the phone says after a few seconds of fading chatter and fumbling near the microphone of the phone. “What’s up?” 

Alex doesn’t know what to say for a moment. He picks at a line of stitches at the hem of his hoodie and tries to find the words he’s thinking of. “Dunno, really,” He says, opting for honesty. “Just…missed you, I guess. Might be because of the drinks, can’t really explain it – just wanted t’ call you.”

George laughs quietly. “Gay, much?” He snickers over the line, crackling slightly as Alex shuffles to sit on the floor more comfortably.

“Shut up.” Alex says. It holds no malice, though, and George laughs again. “Can’t believe I’m bein’ all _open_ , and telling you my _deep feelings_ an’ you’re just insulting me.” 

“What else am I to do when I’m not there to kiss you silly, mister,” It’s not hard to hear the smile in George’s voice; he’s relaxed, but the upturn of one corner gives way to a certain shyness that Alex rarely sees in George. “Why’d you have t’ ditch and leave me with a buncha borin’, unkissable twats?” 

Alex snorts as they both dissolve into giggles, George hushing them both through his own laughs as if they’re somehow trying not to get caught. “Like you wouldn’t snog Will or anything.” He grins cheekily. 

“No!” George cries through a laugh. “Why would I even want t’ snog the Minecraft block when you exist?” 

“Well, I’m not the one who’s two-hundred miles away, George.” Alex huffs. 

“Babe, it’s _not_ two-hundred miles. It’s, like, _barely_ thirty miles, or somethin’.” Alex can practically hear George roll his eyes through the phone. 

“It still feels like you’re way too far, regardless.” Alex says with an pretend, exaggerated whine. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I’d come ‘n get you if you really wanted me to.” George sighs. There’s a short, muffled movement on the other end before George’s voice comes clear again. “Can I FaceTime you?” He asks, almost sounding hesitant. 

Before Alex can even verbally agree, his thumb is pressing the button to load up the FaceTime. The first thing he sees on screen is himself – which is the first time he has since he got here – and _Christ_ he looks like a mess. He’s in the middle of pulling down his hood and fixing his hair when George answers, his own face appearing on the bigger window. 

“Hey,” George hums through the speaker. He’s smiling the same relaxed but shy smile Alex was thinking of. “I do miss you too, y’know. No jokes or anything.” 

Alex hides half his face in his sleeve, feeling his own smile creep up involuntarily. There’s a tangle of different emotions pushing against his chest like a weight, and he happily lets it settle there as he bites at his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just get so sappy when I drink sometimes, y’know that.” 

George nods and grins. “Yeah, I know that. You’re real cute when you get all embarrassed too, mate.” He teases and cackles at the groan Alex makes, muffled fully by his sleeve now. “Kinda wishing I was there t’ just kiss you, now.” 

“You know James would just kick us out for snoggin’ on his sofa, if you were.” Alex remarks. George agrees with an affirmative noise and another nod. 

He can tell the other’s eyes have gone all soft, even through the slightly fuzzy quality of the video. Despite his own video window being smaller, Alex can tell his own face as softened into a tender, sentimental look. 

There’s a sudden knock on George end of the call, pulling his eyes away from his phone and towards the bathroom door. Alex can only hear George’s words clearly, but it’s obvious that somebody wants into the bathroom. 

“Gotta go but I’ll see y’ later, yeah?” Alex nods in response and mutters the words back. “I’ll bring you back some McDonald’s as well.” 

“Oh, we stan a boyfriend that brings me back McDonald’s.” Alex snorts and watches as George’s grin widens. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Al.” George says as a farewell, accompanied by a wink before the FaceTime ends. 

Alex sighs and sits there for another few minutes. There’s a heavy feeling now stirring in his chest and leaving his muscles feeling unmovable. He stands after dwelling enough on the call; he can be a complete sap later when he sees George, but for now, he has a bottle of tequila with his name on it. 


End file.
